Something New
by DarkOne101
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IN!! Really bad at summaries! But its a S/S or a S/Z or even a Z/S!! Who knows... not even me! Please R&R though!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok I suck at summaries but mostly just a slash fic! Between who u ask? Well I havnt really figured that out…. It may go something like Squall/Seifer or Squall/Zell or Seifer/Zell! Gesh who's to know??? Seriously I don't even! Please R&R!! Oh yes just for your information this isn't like the game, I mean same charaters and stuff like that but it's a twist because they are in the real world! 

Zell's Pov

~~Flash Back~~

"What's your name? Huh? Huh? Huh? I'm Selphie! Yep yep that's my name, sure is!" I looked at the little bouncy brown in front of me and frowned wondering where my mom was.

"His name is Zell, he'll be staying with us." A tall women dressed in all black. "Now keep quiet some people are trying to consitrate." After the tall women left the chattering started up.

I stood there not really knowing what to do. Where was my mom? Why did she leave me here? I was so confused.

"So your name is Zell? Well I'll introduce u to everyone! This is Squall." She pointed to a brown haired boy that just nodded. "That's Seifer, Seify say hi to Zell!" The bouncy brown said to a taller blonde guy. 

"Hey." He said looking up from what ever he was doing.

"This is Quistis!" She showed me to a brown/blonde haired girl. "And this is Irvine!" She then pointed to a boy with a cow boy hat on. How childish of course we were only 8 but that was still childish or so I thought.

~~End Flash Back~~

I angrly started pounded into the pillow as fresh tears fell down my face. Everyone was getting adopted but me! Everyone was leaving me all alone! I know I sound babish and selfish but that's how I felt.

My best friends Quistis and Selphie were adopted, Quistis first then Selphie only three months apart. Then Irvine just left yesterday. 

That left Squall and Seifer and it wasn't fair! I pounded the pillow again. They always seemed to distance themselves from everyone and it bugged the hell out of me! I tried to make friends with them but Squall just looks at me like I'm the stupidest thing alive and Seifer just laughs at me and calls me names.

Fine if they don't want to be my friends I don't want to be their friends! They can fry in hell for all I care!

"Chicken wuss your temper gets worse and worse every day." I turned around and glared at the 14-year-old Seifer I didn't feel like dealing with his shit today. "Oh is the chicken crying?" He bust out laughing. I couldn't take it anymore!

I jumped off the bed and onto him he fell over easily and I started to punch him in the stomach. 

"Zell!" Mrs. Mary-Ann called and pushed me off of Seifer. I stumbled back and she tended to Seifer. 

"I hate you all!" I said running past everyone and out of the little orphanige and to the woods that lay beyond it. 

When I was deep into the woods and was sure nobody could find me only then did I colopase onto the ground and drift off into the blackness.

Seifer's Pov

"Why do you think he did that?" Squall asked. It had been five hours in counted since Zell had attacked me, I was still in shock from it.

"I don't know, I was just doing my usual teasing and I guess he cracked." I said shaking my head. "Then he ran out saying he hated us all." I snickered at that. "He was crying too, the stupid big baby."

"Where'd he run?" Squall asked, full of questions today wasn't he?

"I saw he was running in the direction of the woods but he wouldn't be that stupid to actually go in them… would he?" 

"Its Zell… who knows what he does." Squall said shaking his head looking out the windows to the woods. "But it's been five hours and he hasn't come back usually he only last two… you think something happened?" 

"I don't care! That stupid idiot punched me till I was blue! Gesh…" But the truth was I really did care. Sure I made fun of him but the most he ever did was glare at me and tell me to shut up he had never ever even showed the hate in his eyes that he did earlier today. Squall snickered and rolled his eyes.

"What ever…" Squall's famous word. I sighed raking a hand threw my hair joining Squall to look out the window. The most of it was that it had started to rain 2 and half hours ago. If he stayed out there much longer he could get really sick. 

"Seifer? Squall?" We both turned around in union to look at a little brunette with blue streaks. 

"What is it Bailey?" I asked a little harsher then I meant to. She quickly avoided our eyes looking down at her feet like they were the most interesting thing alive. 

"Are you going to tell us what you want or are you just going to stand there all day?" Squall asked getting ticked.

"Co-co-could you pl-please do me a fa-fav-favor?" She asked it sounded like she was on the verge of tears, I looked over and Squall and he nodded.

"Matter's what it is." I said. She looked up at us with tear stained cheeks. 

"Can you go look for Zell… please?" I sighed.

"Even if we wanted too, which we don't theres no way to get out there the teachers are always watching." 

"I could make a distraction." She quickly offered.

"One big enough to distract all the teachers?" Squall asked. She nodded. This time Squall sighed and I looked over at him, he was already putting on his coat shoes already on. I did the same and then we waited for Bailey to make a distraction. 

She dropped a vase and everyone started to rush over to her as she cried. Squall and I rushed out the door and to the woods. 

When we were far enough not to be heard we started calling out his name.

"Zell! Come on Zell this isn't funny!" Squall yelled out sighing and looking ticked again.

Zell's Pov

I groaned and rose up. I was freezing cold and soaking wet not to mention dirty. Sighing I got to my feet and stumbled around to the base of a hollow tree trunk. It protected me from the rain and a little from the coldness but not that much.

"Zell! Come on Zell this isn't funny!" Why'd that voice sound so familiar but so unusual, like I haven't heard that voice in such a long time.

"Chicken Wuss! Come out!" I jumped out of the tree trunk and ran towards the voices so it was Seifer but I didn't care I needed some form of heat even if it was from the person I hated most in the world.

"Zell!" That's when I saw Squall next to the taller blonde. What to say?

"You called?" Ok was that lame or was that lame? 

"Come on Chicken, we have to head back Bailey can only keep them distracted from so long." Seifer said turning around. 

"Don't call me that!" I growled threw gritted teeth. He turned around and I could see the sneer on his face and that made me swallow. 

"We come out here in the blistering cold and its raining just to find you and you don't even thank us! Bailey bust her neck on the line for you and you don't even think twice about it! Your such a-a-" It seemed he was searching for the word.

"Selfish bastard?" I finished for him looking at my feet then turning in the opposite direction from the oraphnige.

"And where in hells do you think your going?!" Seifer gripped my shoulder and spun me around. I refused to look up to him. "Look at me!" He said. "I said look at me!" He repeated in a growl and I looked up to see his eyes were red rimmed. "You think you're the only one that will miss Quistis or Selphie or even Irvine?! Well your wrong! But what would you have them do?! Stay here for you selfish ass?! So you wont be 'lonely' anymore?! Well who cares about you! Not even your mom did because she left you here without even a second glance! Guess you were to much for her!" My gaze went down to my feet again as memorys flooded into my head.

~~Flash Back~~

"You're a selfish little boy that should be punished for what you've done! Your think you can have your father all to yourself, don't you?! Well your wrong! He's MINE!" She punched me in my stomach and I whinced but knew better then to grab my stomach. "I'll send you away! You got that?! If you be selfish one more time I'll send you away!"

~~End Flash Back~~

Tears flew down my cheeks and I just stood there for who knows how long looking at my feet. It stopped raining after awhile so my tears couldn't be hidden any long. She had sent me away because I was being selfish now yet again I was going to be sent away because I was being selfish.

"Don't send me away… not again…" I said in a whisper.

"What?" Seifer asked leaning down and I looked up to him.

"Please don't send me away! I'm sorry! Please don't… just don't…" I choked on my words. 

"Don't what?" Squall asked appearing next to Seifer. I fell down to my knees holding my stomach and whincing from unknown pain. 

"Zell? Zell? What's wrong with him Squall?" Seifer asked frantically bending down. Squall did the same.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be selfish! I'm sorry!" My eyes flooded over and then I was surrounded by warmth. That's when for the second time that day, everything went black.

Ok! So what do you think?!?!?! I know its really bad! But please R&R and I don't mind flaming *hides behind Seifer* Just please don't flame to hard!

Seifer: Ya I don't think she could take that, she hates it when even just ONE person flames her, think if EVERYONE flamed her *starts laughing*

Your so mean to me Seif *sniff* So very mean!

Zell: Now your gone and made her cry! What's your malfunction Seifer?! *balls fist*

Seifer: Uhh… Like she said R&R!! Please don't flame! Have you ever seen her cry?! Its horrible!


	2. The crying begins

Sorry it took me such a bleeding long time to update its my brothers fault *takes out gun grinning evilly*

Seifer: ….. RUN JOSH RUN!!

Josh: Better not shoot me since I AM helping you!

Damnation… well shall we start? ^_^ 

Zell: Your scary sometimes….

So? Is something wrong with that? 

*everyone starts to bicker with everyone else*

Zell's Pov

It had been a year since I had been adopted, now I was 15. I didn't really think about that day in the woods where Seifer and Squall had came out in the cold and rain to find me. 

~~Flash Back~~

I woke up in a warm bed looking around.

"Wh-where?" I asked confused. I saw a brunette looking at me with an agitated look in his eyes. Then I shook my head and coughed. 

"The little chicken needs rest lets go Squall." I looked up to see Seifer standing in the door way with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Wait!" I said and started to cough again. "What happened?" Seifer groaned and just rolled his eyes.

"I had to carry you back here for someone that looks so light you sure are heavy." With that they both left.

"Thanks…" I whispered but neither of them could of heard it.

~~End Flash Back~~

"Time for school Zell." I looked up to see my Ma's shinning face. Well my adopted mother that is but I rather have her then anyone else. I got up and quickly got dressed racing down the stairs and stuff my mouth with ceral.

"Thanks Ma!" I grabbed my back pack and kissed her on the cheek then raced out the door but not before grabbing my skate board. 

I put the skate board on the ground and started to roll off to school happily. This was my first day of tenth grade at a new school. 

I saw where I was suppose to stand for the school bus and just sat down on the bench. Nobody else was there and I was bored as hell just sitting around waiting. I didn't want to shadow box because I didn't need people thinking I was crazy trying to swat at some imaginary fly on my first day so I just closed my eyes and consitrated on clearing my mind.

"Hey give that back!" Opening my eyes to the female voice I saw some guys teasing her. "I said give it back." 

"Or what?" One of the boys said holding her back pack up above her head. I walked over there and glared at the guys.

"She said give it back." I said in a calm voice. They all turned to look at me then grinned at each other, I knew what they were thinking I was their new pray. 

"And who are you?" One skinny tall guy asked.

"Zell Dincht, nice t' meet cha'!" I said in my normal energetic tone. "And you are?" They laughed at me.

"Zell? Well Zell meet my fist!" I blocked the fist easily and countered with a kick in the stomach. The other two guys were shocked at first but then moved in on me. I easily blocked and countered all of their punches and kicks. Soon enough they were running down the street holding their sides. 

"Whoa! That was so cool!" The girl ran up to me smiling. "Where'd you learn that stuff?" 

"Aint nothing." I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"If it 'aint nothing' then why'd you do it?" I turned around to face a tall blonde guy. I swallowed and was getting ready to go into defense but the girl bounced in front of me with a scolding look at the guy.

"Seifer why don't you leave him alone?! He helped me out and I'm pretty sure he could kick your ass!" The girl said with a confident grin. 

WHAT?! DID SHE SAY SEIFER?!?! I was so shocked all I could do is gap at him. He was taller, his hair shorter and a long scar on his face but his menacing jade eyes were the same. 

"What you looking at boy?" Seifer asked me and I had no doubt in my mind that was indeed Seifer Almasy. I shook my head and looked down at my red sneakers uncomfortable shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"You ok?" The girl asked. I nodded and just walked around Seifer and got my skate board and back pack. 

"See your little boy is ascared of me." Then came that laughter. I looked up at him and shook my head wanting to say some smart assed comment at him but just couldn't find words let alone having my brain function in anyway possible but to stare dumbly at my feet. 

"Seifer leave him alone!" The girl said scowling. 

"Oh come on Selphie, I was only kidding." Looking up again and then at the short brunette girl. Bouncy brown hair, green eyes, short dress oh ya that was Selphie alright. 

I sat down on the bench and started to get pissed. Seifer I can get not knowing who I am but Selphie! I even said my name out loud and she didn't even say nothing. I cant believe she forgot about me! 

I needed to beat the shit out of something and really wished those guys would come back. 

"Hey Selphie." Looking up to see a guy with a cow boy hat I almost had a heart attack right there and then! I couldn't take this anymore! I needed to get up before anymore people came back from my past. Expesilly- 

"Hi Irvy! Hi Squall!" I smacked myself mentally. There was only one person left. "Quistis! What took you so long?!" Selphie said with her usual bouncyness. 

"Hello Selphie." Quistis said in her normal calm tone. This just had to be a really bad dream! Ma and I moved away to get away from all the night mares and all the past but now here was everyone! 

"I didn't get your name before! What did you say it was?" Selphie asked. I looked up at her and we just stared into each others eyes. A look of complete shock came over her face as she stumbled back.

"Something wrong Selphie?" Irvine asked glaring at me. 

"No no nothing at all just… you just reminded me of one of my friends! Your eyes are just like his except he doesn't have a tatoo on his face like that by the way that's so cool! Where'd you get it from? Your parents really let you have a tattoo like that?!" She rambled on for a couple of minutes before Seifer came over and put a hand over her mouth.

"You know now that she mentioned it you do look farmlier." He said staring at me. "Nah, Zell was to big of a chicken wuss to get a tattoo like that! He would probable run from the palior screaming and crying!" Seifer laughed at that and got elbowed by Selphie.

"Still didn't get your name! Just ignore Seifer! Sometimes he can be a real big ass hole and we just all learned to ignore him but I mean I wasn't lieing when I said you remind me of our old friend because truly I've never seen anyone with eyes like his except now because you have eyes like his except I know your not him because Zell wouldn't of gotten a tattoo like that!" She rambled on again and this time Irvine was the one to put a hand over her mouth. 

"Names arent really important! And I just remembered I forgot something at home!" I put my skate board on the ground but Selphie stopped me.

"Coooooooome ooooooooooooooon! Tell me your name! PWEASE!" I sighed and looked at the ground. 

"Zell Dincht…" I said as a whisper. 

Selphie put a hand over her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. Irvine held her and glared at me. Squall looked in shock as Quistis fell down to her knees. Before I could say another word I was on the ground with Seifer on top of me feeling dizzy, he must of hit me.

"Tell me your real name before I punch out your lights! I know your not Zell! Zell Dincht is dead! Its not funny going around messing with other people's emotions!" Seifer spat at me.

"That has to be some cruel joke…" Quistis said shaking her head in fustration. 

"I'm not kidding! Get the hells off of me! What's your problem?! Do I look dead to you?!" Seifer punched me again and almost knocked me out that time.

"I'll only ask you one more time before you are knocked unconscense! What the fuck is your real name?!" He's grip had loosened and his eyes were brimming with tears. I took my chance and wiggled out from under him and ran down the street. 

What in hells was he talking about?! I was alive and right in front of him! Was he blind or something?! 

I was almost to my house when I got trampled by someone. I twisted around and saw Seifer red in the face hate in his jade eyes. 

"You stupid punk! Did you think you were going to get away that easily?!" He crawled on top of me and held me down glaring with those freice eyes. "How dare you even say his name!" He hissed at me as tears fell down his cheeks. I wanted to cry myself but was to shocked to even get any of this to process in my head.

"Get off of-" Before I could say another think I felt a hard slap come across my face. I looked up and saw Selphie standing threw shaking with sobs. 

"How dare you come here and start doing this!" She said and then fell down to her knees. "Do you even know who Zell is?! Do you even care?!" I had never seen her like this in my life. 

"I'm not doing anything! Let go!" I said squirming but Seifer had me in a death lock and I knew I wouldn't get away this time so I settled down looking up at Seifer who had stopped crying and was giving me death glares that made me want to do the same, die. How could I, Zell Dincht, made Seifer fucking Almasy cry?! Just unfuckingbelievable. That's when I started to sob. 

"I am Zell! I am!" I said shaking my head. "I'm not dead! I'm not!" Seifer loosened his grip but still held me there.

"Look at me! I said look at me!" He shook me and I looked up into his deep dark eyes that looked so sad. "Z-Zell?" He asked. 

"Yes!" He let go and I jumped up scared to death my heart pounding. 

Ok having to end this chapter at a cliff hanger!

Seifer: Her evil brother is kicking her off

Seify? *puppy dog eyes*

Seifer: *swallows* Wh-what?

Kill him for me?

Seifer: *grins* Of course! *goes off with gun blade laughing evilly*

Zell: I want to help!

Ok!

Zell: *goes off with Seifer*

My brothers smart… he'll probable talk his way out of it and make them kill each other *shakes head* poor guys R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
